


Carya

by lordwhat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Warnings: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordwhat/pseuds/lordwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean disappear. Castiel is left behind.<br/>(Poem fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carya

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character Death and mentions of suicide. Mentions of kidnapping and murder.  
> All around very not cheery.
> 
>  **Quick Key for this in case it's confusing:**  
>  \- Conversations where both characters are talking with quotation marks are real.  
> \- Conversations where one character talks with quotation marks but Castiel is not (and his speech is in italics) is in Castiel's head but he believes it's real.  
> \- Conversations where Castiel talks without quotations (and his speech is in italics) and the person he's talking to talks without quotations (and their speech is in bold italics) are in Castiel's head and he is aware it's not real.

 

 

 

 

Castiel knows prophecies.

He knows that the world  
was supposed to end  
with screaming  
and fire  
and two brothers  
tearing at each other.

In the end  
they pass that  
and the world is still standing.

The world really ends  
in a park.  
With the cold  
and darkness  
and silence  
and a  
discarded knife  
on the ground.

Or more accurately  
silence in response to a question

A very important question.

"Dean?"

The end of the world lasts  
for a long time before  
he tries again.

"Dean!?"

The world  
doesn't seem  
to be picking  
itself  
up.

"Sam!?"

He stands alone.

The wendigo is dead.

He made sure of that.

It hadn't hurt them.

"Dean!?"

It's dark  
as one would expect  
the world to be  
once it's ended.

It's cold.

He's scared.

Like you would expect someone to be  
as they stand  
dying from the inside  
out.

-  
10 demons have died.

Apologies.

11 demons have died  
at his hand.

And he's still in the dark  
with no answers.

He's still cold.  
He's still scared.

His brothers and sisters don't answer him.

Why should they?

He believes the last time he spoke to them  
he was surrounded  
by their kins'  
broken  
bodies.

Can you be a broken body  
while your heart still beats?

Logic and experience  
dictate

  
yes.

-  
It's been a month  
of silence  
and he's back  
in that  
asinine  
park.

He sits on a bench,  
stares at the trees  
as if  
they will just  
walk out,  
laughing and  
clapping each other  
on the shoulder.

" _Dude, Cas you should have seen your face._ "

They don't  
of course.

People are walking their dogs.  
A man sells burgers.  
A woman calls her daughter's name.

How sad.

The angels are unlikely  
to answer her either.

She calls her name again.

**_Marie._ **

_Your daughter is gone._

**_Marie._ **

_I said your daughter is gone._

"Marie, I said get away from him."

What?

There's someone  
tugging on his sleeve.

Marie.

"You're here a lot mister."

"Yes. I am."

"Why?"

"I am looking for someone."

"For a whole two weeks!?"

"I have been here a month."

"A month!?"

She sounds astounded.

Her mother leads her away.

How funny humans are.  
A month is nothing.

Remember.

Dean spent four months  
in his  
hell.

-  
A year.  
A year and he's still in the park.

-  
 _Brothers._  
 _Brothers please._

_-_  
 _If you can't find them_  
 _you could at least_  
 _talk to me._

_-_  
 _Please._

-  
Five years.  
Five years and he's still in the park.

-  
 ** _Marie._**

She's coming over again.  
She must be  
12 or so now.

**_Marie, for God's sake just stay away from him._ **

_How would that aid God?_

"Don't you have a house?"

_No._

"Sir?"

"No."

"So where do you live?"

_**Marie leave him alone. I'm sorry.** _

She's dragged away again.

Her mother stops walking home through the park.

Or maybe Marie left school.

It hardly seems important.

-  
Ten years.  
Ten years and he's still in the park.

-  
"Hello Brother."

He freezes.

_Hester._

"Why are you here?"

"We heard you."

"You have ignored me  
for so long.  
Why are you here?"

"Because, Castiel  
we owe you  
an explanation."

  
"Go on."

-  
"You were one of us,  
our kin.  
We loved you.  
We love you still.  
But what you took from us-"

"It's called ignorance."

"Don't call us fools."

"I'm not.  
I'm saying  
you were hidden."

"And what?  
You showed us the light?"

"No.  
I showed you the dark."

"You thought yourself king."

"I know now that was wrong.  
I overstepped-"

"You killed our kind."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, Brother."

"Why?"

"You know."

"What did you do?"

"We cannot kill you.  
The new order  
does not believe  
in capital punishment."

"So what?"

"If we cannot kill you,  
we will simply  
walk in  
and take  
your reason  
to live."

-  
It's anger.  
It's red.  
It's blood.

"Where are they!?"

"So you strike me now?  
How low can you sink?"

"Into Hell  
if you continue  
to push me.  
Where are they!?"

"With us."

_"_ Until when?"

"Until we see fit,  
Brother."

And he's alone  
 _again._

-  
Twenty years.  
Twenty years and he's still in the park.

Come on.  
This is just getting  
repetitive  
now.

-

**_So where do you live?_ **

Marie asks.

But not really.

He hasn't seen her  
in years.

But she still asks.

_**So where do you live?** _

_I don't know._

_**Sir?** _

_I said I don't know._

**_Sir, where do you live?_ **

_I don't-_

**_Sir, why do you live?_ **

_I don't know._

_I haven't known_  
 _in years._

-  
Thirty years.  
Thirty years and he leaves the park.

-  
He walks the outskirts.

Steps over a stream  
and finds a path.

It leads him out  
onto a tarmac road.

Road.

He'd missed the road.

A car drives past.  
It beeps at him.

He moves.

The cars have changed again.  
They keep changing.

  
Everything does.

Always.

Cars.

Castiel is an idiot.

Dean would kill  
Castiel if he were  
here.

 

**_You forgot my baby!?_ **

_Apologies._

But not really.

Because Dean didn't say  
a word.

He hasn't in years.

-  
The car is still there.  
It's rusty.

How quickly things grow old.

It's covered in dead leaves.

How quickly things die.

The park protests.

The trees hit him and reach for him  
as he passes.

_**When we die**  
 **we come back**  
 **brighter than ever** , _they say.

_I've seen brighter,_ he replies.

**_We have been  
here for seasons many.  
We are old_** , they say.

_I've been older_ , he replies.

**_Yes.  
But have you ever  
become young again?  
Renewed.  
Like us each year? _** They say.

_Just once_ , he replies.

And his fingers touch the rusted metal.

_Once._  
 _I found a home._  
 _That was not a cold office._  
 _It was not the light and_  
 _the cold of steel_  
 _of heaven._

_It was the warmth_  
 _of an engine._  
 _And the dark_  
 _of humans_  
 _who have the_  
 _silly need_  
 _to paint_  
 _their possessions._

The trees are silent  
as the impala is young again.

Maybe  
they're intimidated.

______________________________________________

 

 

**_You're breaking too much._ **

_I'm sorry._

**_If you smash up my car I am  
haunting your ass  
forever._ **

_I'll do my best_  
 _to crash her then._

**_Dick._ **

-  
It's a week  
before he thinks to check the trunk  
when he finds Dean's old jacket  
a part of him wants to lecture him  
for going out  
in a park  
at night  
without it.

_He could of caught his death._

Castiel shrugs off one dead man's coat  
for another's.

It smells like dust  
and rot.

He'd been hoping  
for oil  
and cologne.

-  
Forty Years.

Forty years and **_this  
son of a bitch  
still can't  
drive my freakin' car right._**

_Dean._  
 _This is my internal monologue._  
 _Kindly shut up._

**_Oh, blow me  
Knight Rider._ **

_Dean..._

**_Maybe if he'd had  
a good instructor._**..

_That goes for you too, Sam._

-  
He hunts.  
Because he has nothing else.

He smites demons.  
Because they deserve to die.

He curses his brothers.  
Because so do they.

-  
His wings don't work.

He thinks  
heaven realised  
he didn't want them  
any more.

They were too heavy.

And there's a  
werewolf  
on his ass.

_Son of a bitch_.

-  
Fifty years.

He thinks they'd be proud.

He's saved a lot of people. _  
 **You've hunted a lot of things.**  
_

**_The family business._ **

_Dean._  
 _Leave me alone._  
 _I'm trying to avenge you._

**_Healthy._ **

_Go away._  
 _And let me grieve you._

-  
Sixty years.

A man thanks him  
for sending a ghost away.

He's a carpenter.

"Is there anything I can do?" He says.

_Yes._

He leaves with two wooden crosses.

-  
Sixty years.  
Sixty years and he's back in the park.  
Pushing the crosses  
into the earth.

The Earth  
doesn't protest much.  
It probably realises that  
they're for the two  
that saved it.

-  
He lays with them.  
And pretends  
that they're on the hood of the Impala  
while he sits on the ground.

They drink.

They laugh.

Except they don't.

Dean gets off the impala  
and sits next to him.

**_Look, man._ **

_Dean._

**_I'm just saying  
you were around  
a long time  
before I came along._ **

_So?_

**_So move the Hell on.  
I'm not worth this.  
It's been too long._ **

_Oh Dean._  
 _Time has barely passed._  
 _Not really._

_You never could see_  
 _that you're worth it all._  
 _Everything._

**_No, Cas.  
I'm not._ **

**Yes you are.**  
 **Now go away**  
 **and let me grieve you.**

Dean kisses him instead.

He doesn't feel it.

But he can see it  
in a way  
so it must  
be real.

**_Guys! Oh.  
I'll just uh-  
take the Impala then?_ **

Dean gives him a thumbs up.

And Sam leaves.  
Muttering something like

**_"His own head and it still took_ **

**_over half a century."_ **

****

But the Impala's still there.  
Strange.

It doesn't matter much  
because Dean  
pushes him down.

He parts his lips  
with his own  
and slides his tongue over his.

Castiel gasps  
and when Dean pulls away  
Castiel follows him.  
and curls his tongue around his.

_Come back._

Dean does.

Castiel sighs  
pulls his mouth away  
to kiss Dean's nose.

He smiles.

_I missed you,_  
 _Dean._  
 _I missed you_  
 _so much._

**_Cas, I'm as here as I've been  
for a long time.  
I never went anywhere._ **

_Oh._

Dean's hand pushes under his shirt.

His hand squeezes the back of Dean's neck.

**_Yes he did,_** the Trees say.  
 ** _We were there._**

_Shut up._

Dean's hips roll into his.

**_Ca- Cas I would never  
leave you.  
I didn't  
do that._ **

**_Yes he did_ ,** the Earth says.  
 ** _We're holding his grave._**

_I said shut up._

Dean kisses his neck.  
Bites down.

**_Cas, I'm here._ **

**_He's lying._ **

**_  
He's lying._ **

**_No I'm not.  
Cas  
I'm right  
here._ **

_I'm not sure._  
 _Dean_  
 _please._  
 _Please just- oh._

**_Like I would  
just leave you.  
You'd go nuts  
without me._ **

_Yes,_  
 _I think I would._

_In fact_  
 _I think I have._

Suddenly he's alone.  
And cold.  
And it's dark.

_**Told you** , _say the Trees.

_**Told you** , _says the Earth.

And he really hates the both of them.

-  
He sleeps  
for the first time  
in years.

Curled up  
under one of those  
trees.

He doesn't dream.

He does that enough when he's awake.

-  
"Excuse me."

_Go away._

"Excuse me mister."

_Marie._

_Stay away from him._

"Sir?"

What?

She falters  
"Are you-  
are you real?"

_Yes._  
 _Of course I am._  
 _Why wouldn't I be?_

"Because you were here  
when I was a child."

_Yes._

"You look the same.  
Well  
apart from the beard."

_Yes._

"You were wearing a suit before.  
And a different jacket."

_It's Dean's._

"But you look the same age.  
That's not possible"

_I'm an angel._

She laughs.

_How old are you,_  
 _Marie?_

"I'm seventy seven,  
angel."

So it must have been  
seventy years  
not sixty.

His mistake.

"Can I ask you,  
if you're such an angel,  
what happens to people  
when they die?"

_It depends._

"On what?"

_On a lot._  
 _Who are you asking for?_

She laughs again.

"Look at me," She says.  
"I'm asking for  
everyone  
I once knew."

_Oh._

_I know the feeling._

She's quiet.

  
"My daughter."

_What happened to her?_

"She disappeared."

_They never found her?_

"Oh no,  
they found her  
alright."

_I'm sorry._

Marie sits next to him.

She doesn't question  
the century old car  
opposite them.

They are quiet.

When Marie goes home  
she leaves her body behind.

-  
80 years.  
He thinks  
when he dies  
he'd like to die in the park too.

-  
"Hello brother."

_Inias._

"Brother..."

"Go away."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're not real.

None of you are real.

If I had a nickel  
for every time  
someone  
not  
real  
came  
here."

"I am real."

"Go away.  
Please go away and just let me  
grieve my friends."

Inias leaves.

**_You know,_ ** Sam says.  
 ** _That one might have been real._**

_You have no right to say that to me._

He decides he'd like more whiskey.

**_You're really going for it.  
You're getting worse than me Cas._ **

_I was always worse than you,_  
 _Dean._

-  
The world insists on  
turning still.

The monsters insist on  
killing more.

And the hunters insist on  
stopping them.

Of course they do.

There are always more hunters.

Castiel appears to have made  
a name  
for himself among them.

He'll get calls  
asking for help  
and what is he  
if not helpful.

He imagines  
nothing.

It's apparently a  
very important hunt,  
a demon ring.

He nods  
and takes in the information  
a quick shot of absinthe  
and they leave.

There must be 10 hunters.  
 _Apologies._  
11 hunters.

When they break into the warehouse  
it's screaming  
it's red  
it's rage  
it's the flash of a knife  
piercing their guts  
and setting them alight  
and the dark  
in their eyes  
as they fall to the ground.

He smiles  
and then the knife is knocked  
away from him.

He's thrown to the ground.

And what can he do?  
He can't kill demons without  
the knife,  
he can't  
raise his hand  
and burn the evil out of them.

It's not like he's  
an angel  
or anything.

He can't.

He can't  
stop the 18 year old boy  
that pulls the demon off him  
and stabs him  
with Castiel's knife.

He can't  
stop the other demon  
that walks up behind the boy  
and snaps his neck.

He can't  
stop himself  
from grabbing  
the knife  
from stabbing  
the demon  
and then cutting  
it's God damn  
head off  
even though  
it's already  
gone.

He can't  
make it better  
for the 11 hunters going home.

_Apologies._

3 hunters.

He's only  
human.

-  
He can't  
stop himself  
crawling into the back seat  
of his car  
and hugging his jacket  
and crying  
for two faces  
that are  
beginning  
to  
fade.

-  
 _ **Bitch.**_

_**Jerk.** _

_Go away_.

And let me  
remember you.

-  
 ** _You need to_**  
 ** _pull yourself_**  
 ** _together._**

_Yes._

**_Fight the good fight_ **  
**_for us._ **

_Yes._

**_Don't forget us._ **

_Dean,_  
d _o you know how long it's been?_

**_Cas,_ **  
**_they don't exactly have_ **  
**_calenders_ **  
**_here._ **

_100 years_  
 _Dean._

_100 years_  
 _today._

_Toast?_

_  
**They don't have**  
 **vodka**  
 **here either.** _

_Your loss._

And his

now he  
thinks about it.

-

"What's name did you say?"

"Agent Livegren."

"Right  
why are you so interested  
in pagan myths?"

"It's been a while  
since I've read up on them."

"No one reads any more.  
We have these  
crazy things called  
transfers now."

"Yes  
exactly."

"Don't you have to  
go to school to be an FBI agent?"

"I did go to school.

I was pre law."

"Pre law? What?  
The FBI full of  
drop out lawyers  
now?"

"Logic would  
dictate  
yes."

"Figures."

-  
"Brother."

"Inias. Why the fuck  
are you here?"

"Calm down."

"Oh yeah.  
I'll calm down.  
When I've ripped  
your head from  
your shoulders."

"You're drunk."

"Gosh  
you angels are  
so observant.  
When God made you  
he sure didn't  
lack with the observing  
technique."

"You speak like you're not  
one of us."

"I'd rather die  
than be one of you."

"We thought-"

"Wow  
did you  
tell the  
media?"

"We thought  
without them  
you would see sense  
and come home."

"You're an  
idiot."

"I'll come back  
when you're sober."

"I think I left an opening for that  
next week."

"I'll check in then."

_Inias?_

_I was being sarcastic._

_Dumb ass._

 

______________________________________________

 

 

He makes sure  
he's drunk next week.

All week.

Inias shows up on  
the Thursday.

Castiel is choking  
on his own vomit.

He feels a hand  
on his back  
and he begins  
to cry.

-  
120 years.  
120 years and he's so  
so  
tired.

-  
"Brother we miss you."

"I know."

"Will you ever come home?"

"Will you ever give them back?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

_Inias._

_Do you remember_  
 _when our Father made_  
 _the Earth?_

_And we gazed down at it_  
 _at the fire_  
 _and the sea_  
 _raging with new power_  
 _and we thought_  
 _meh_  
 _not bad._

"Yes."

_I mean_  
 _compared to Jupiter_  
 _endlessly huge_  
 _and a never ending storm_  
 _the Earth was nothing._

"I remember."

_Compare it to Saturn,_  
 _my personal favourite,_  
 _beautiful beyond belief._  
 _Clinging to the ice_  
 _and the dust_  
 _and the rocks that passed it_  
 _bringing them together-_

"Castiel I said  
I remember."

_The Earth was nothing._

"Yes."

_So how surprised we were_  
 _when our Father turned to the Earth_  
 _and said,_  
 _"you."_

_"I give life to_  
 _you._  
 _Do with it_  
 _as you will."_

"What is your point, brother?"

_My point_  
 _Inias_  
 _is that the Earth took the life_  
 _and it destroyed itself._  
 _How much of the Earth_  
 _has man laid to waste?_

"Funny.  
You've always spoken  
in man's favour."

_I still do._  
 _Because man is beautiful._  
 _To me more so than_  
 _the Earth._

_Man has made machines_  
 _and cities_  
 _they have broken down_  
 _the very particles_  
 _of what our Father gave them_  
 _just because_  
 _there was nothing else to do._

_The angels say man_  
 _has destroyed the Earth_  
 _which is true_  
 _in a respect._

_But they did so_  
 _by accident._

_Do you not see_  
 _the power in that?_

_That you could_  
 _slowly_  
 _destroy_  
 _something so ancient_  
 _without even meaning to?_

_And create civilisations,_  
 _communities,_  
 _families._  
 _That just go on_  
 _and on_  
 _and on_  
 _surviving._

_So fragile and so strong.  
_

"I disagree."

_The Earth is dying_  
 _for them._

"Castiel-" _  
_

_I'm begging you._

_Kill me._

_Kill me_  
 _and bring them back._

"No."

_Please._

"We just wanted you home."

_You are the one_  
 _that took my home_  
 _from me_ ,  
 _you conditioned_  
 _little_  
 _drone._

"I see we will never  
reason with you."

_Fine_  
 _go._

_And let me remember them._

**_You are doing far more than that._ **

_Goodbye._

-  
He sleeps.

He doesn't dream.

He wakes to fingers  
tracing his spine  
and the smell of oil and cologne.

_Dean._

"Hey the coma patient's up."

_They brought you back._

"Guess so."

_I missed you._

"You've said."

_I missed you so much._

"Are you gonna keep saying  
that  
or are you gonna do  
something  
about it?"

_I'm gonna do_  
 _everything_  
 _about it, you ass._

There's lips  
and there's red.

This red isn't anger.

It's fire.  
It's the  
glowing throb  
of a pulse.

There's air  
that is not empty.  
but breath in his ear.

And on his chest.

And-

there's nails  
dragging along  
his ribs.

There's a mouth closing  
around him,  
his  
back  
arching,  
a hand  
running  
along  
his thigh.

There's cold as Dean's gone.

It feels like a waste  
for a second  
before their mouths  
touch  
again.

There's teeth  
and the tear of a lip.

An slow apology  
ghosts at his seam.

They break apart  
to breath  
each other  
in.

"Cas."

_I'm here._

"Good."

A hand on his stomach  
his hips  
rock up  
and then  
the world's gone  
again.

_Good._

_Dean._

_I'm so sorry_  
 _I had started to forget_  
 _how beautiful you were._

When he  
comes with his  
lungs screaming and  
his mouth  
gasping the most  
important question.

He's being held  
until he comes  
back down.

After  
when he's  
surrounded  
by nothing  
he's not surprised.

Of course they didn't bring him back.

-  
130 years.  
130 years and he's forgotten how beautiful he was.  
He only knows  
Dean was better  
than he ever will be.

-  
 ** _So..._**

_So?_

_**You and Dean huh?** _

_Yes Sam._

_**I'm happy for you guys.** _

_Thank you._

**_Really Cas. I am._ **  
**_It's just-_ **

_No._

**_What?_ **

_There's nothing wrong here._

**_He's gone Cas._ **

_No._

**_He died._ **

_Sam. Stop it._

**_Remember?_ **

_Yes._  
 _Of course._

_So did you._

**_Oh yeah._ **  
**_I forgot that part._ **

_Sam?_

-  
A clap on his back  
in a crowded bar.

His friends.

Or as close  
as he's had  
in a long time.

160 years.  
In fact.

"Okay so,"  
says Josh  
who he's known  
for decades.  
"I'm getting run down  
by this vamp  
thing's going crazy  
'cause I killed her maker or some shit."

Another clap on the back.

"My man here  
shows up  
out of nowhere  
and cuts the  
things head off  
with a piece of wire!  
Can you say bad ass!?"

"I assume most of  
the people here  
are capable of saying  
bad ass."

"Whatever Winchester  
it was still  
totally  
insane."

_Yes._

_Yes_  
 _it was._

He goes to the car  
after the rest of them have left.  
Or died.

He's not sure.

He's should probably get more ammo.

He opens the trunk  
and looks.

And he looks.

And he sees his old coat.

 

It's probably in the way of the ammo.

He grunts and pushes it aside.

A small square falls out.

He still hasn't found the ammo.

He picks it up.

It's a photo.

It's his photo.

One of the first things he owned.

Because they all  
got a copy.

_Just in case._

There are six faces staring back at him.  
One of them is his.

And he's the only  
one  
left.

They're all  
alive here  
and  
beautiful.

Being the last one standing is exhausting.

He suddenly realises  
there's little point.

-  
200 years.  
200 years and he's back in the park.

200 years and he's aged more than he had  
in millennia.

200 years and he's parking near two rotten  
wooden crosses  
and turning off the engine.

And he's getting a blade  
from the trunk.

**_Cas._ **

_Dean._  
 _It's been a while._

**_No- dude._ **  
**_Don't get in the car._ **

_Get out of my way._

**_I'm not letting you do this._ **

_I said get out of my way._

**_You are not dying because of me._ **  
**_Stop it!_ **

_Dean, shut up and let me past._

**_No. I get_ **  
**_that I ruined you._ **  
**_I'm sorry._ **  
**_I regret everything about that._ **  
**_Please don't make me_ **  
**_kill you too._ **

_Dean you saved me._

_From exactly this._

_From sitting_  
 _and waiting_  
 _for the rest of forever._

_You gave me my reason to live,_  
 _really live,_  
 _for the first time._

_And now I'm old_  
 _and you and Sam are gone,_  
 _you've given me my reason_  
 _to die._

**_Cas-_ **

_Dean. Just go away_  
 _and let me join you._

**_Okay._ **

****

**_Okay but I'm not going anywhere._ **

****

_**He's lying.** The trees say._

**_Do I even wanna ask_ **

**_what messed up part of your brain_ **

**_the woodwork around here is?_ **

****

Castiel moves and sits  
in the back seat.  
That had always felt  
more his place.

A body moves in next to him.  
He turns and lies against it.

_Thank you._

The cuts are deep.  
He hisses and  
hands rub at his wrists  
before squeezing around them.

**_Cas..._ **

_I'll see you soon then._

Then it's silent for a long time.

He's cold  
because he turned  
the heaters off  
and the warmth behind him  
isn't real.

There's a glow in the car  
coming from him  
it's faint  
as if it isn't really trying  
to exist any more.

The last thing  
he's aware of  
is a hand moving from his wrist,  
which falls and  
thuds against the leather,  
and up to his eyes,  
running over them  
and sliding them shut.

He hopes he's going home.

______________________________________________  
They say when an

  
angel's grace leaves them

it leaves behind

a miracle

of nature.

 

For some it's a

storm

raining down on a starving village.

 

For some it's a

volcano

in the middle of the ocean

raging for it's lost power.

 

And for some it's a

tree

growing in the middle of a park

wrapping an old car

and two crosses

in an embrace

that would last for centuries.


End file.
